Those Who Have
by Julu 24
Summary: When Sasuke transfers into Emily and Sebastian's school, all the girls flock to him. But when Emily stubbles upon Sasuke's secret, what will happen? And does Sebastian have some secrets of her own? SasukexOC and ItachixOC Love Story
1. Enter! Emily and Sebastian! 1

**He's got those **٠**B L A C K ◊ W I N G S**٠

**CHAPTER ONE**

I quickly flinched back as a blue binder and two journals crashed down on my table. Slowly looking up, I saw the eyes of my excited friend, Sebastian. That wasn't her real name, but that's what all her friends and I called her. Sebby, that's her nickname, had long; though not as long as mine, dirty blonde, hair. She also wore some, very dirty and scratched, dark brown glasses, which gave her a sort of classy look, though she is far from being 'classy'.

"Onii-chan!" Sebastian chimed as she knelt beside me and smiled happily up at me.

"That's Onii-_sama_, Sebastian." I corrected her, trying not to smile. If I smile, then she wins!

Sebby hid the bottom half of her face below the table, but I knew she was smirking, "No," she said in defiance, "Onii-_chan_."

I looked at her intensely, "Onii-_sama._"

"Onii-chan."

"Onii-sama!"

She quickly stood and smiled brightly, "Onii-sama!"

I smirked, knowing I had won, "Not falling for that, Sebastian."

Sebby's smile faded, "Dang it…." She frowned playfully but soon regained her smile. Taking a seat next to me, she put a finger to her lips, "I'm going to sit here, 'kay?" Pulling her stuff from mine to her new desk, she added in a whisper, "Don't tell the teacher."

The bell rang soon after a few students rushed into the classroom, along with our teacher, who watched the hallways during the five minute transfer period. She went to her computer in the front corner of the classroom and took role, I guess. I sighed, bored, as the teacher began the lesson. Just one more hour, Emily, I told myself, one more hour then it's homeward bound!

Time seemed to fly through that hour. Before I knew it, the clock had struck 2:30 and the bell sounded through the classrooms and hallways. I grabbed the black backpack beside me and shoved my binder inside, stood, then waited for Sebastian to get her things together.

"Bye!" Sebastian called back to our teacher as we left.

She smiled back, "See you tomorrow, Julie."

Sebby ran forward in front of me for no reason then waited for me. Yeah, that's just how weird she was. When I caught up to her, we talked.

"So, you know, there's this rumor around school," she said, lowering her head slightly, as to give herself a creepy position. "That there are these people, these _things, _which apparently have _Black Wings_!" She lifted her head, "And also there are people who can see them. Like, they see the wings actually _on_ the people. It's really creepy."

I smiled slightly, not believing a word she said, "Yeah? And just why do these people have the Black Wings?"

Sebastian smiled brightly, "I have no idea. It's just something I heard." Oh, yeah. It's a rumor alright.

"Just a myth, right?"

"Yep, just a myth."

We both reached the bottom of the stairs and I was about to open the glass door when I heard Sebastian.

"Ah! Sorry, Emily! I forgot something in my locker!" She made a movement to go back up the stairs, "You just go home, okay?"

I turned to face her fully, "I could come with you—"

"No! No!" She interrupted me, "I mean, you can walk home by yourself, right? Okay, well, bye! I'll text you once I get home!" Sebby quickly ran up the stairs and turned a corner so that I could no longer see her. I sighed and continued out the already ajar door.

Working my way through the crowd of students proved difficult, as always, but I was able to make it through. My feet went from walking on dirt to cement as I found the route for my way home. Since I didn't have Julie to drop off at her house, I could go strait home. Which isn't always a good thing, but I had a lot of homework, and I just couldn't wait till I was done with it.

I stared down at the sidewalk, amusing myself by stepping on each crack, breaking my mom's back a total of fifty nine times so far. By now, I had begun skipping the square part of the sidewalk and jumped from crack to crack. I was only stopped when I felt something warm crash against my body. Stumbling back, I quickly regained my balance then respectfully lowered my head.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!" I brought my head up to look at him, and was relived that I hadn't just called a woman sir.

Though, the man _did_ look very young and had longish hair that went to the middle of his neck. It was also blonde, and it was thin and strait, too which added to the femininity of him. He was tall and slender with a totally white, long sleeve, dress shirt covering his upper half. On his bottom half, he wore long black pant that seemed to be made for him, and maybe they were. Looking back up at him, I noticed that his eyes were a bright sky blue color. This man was all around simply gorgeous.

"It's fine, little girl." He looked down to me and smiled, "I was just looking at this flower, here." Was that a hint of a British accent I heard? He just seems to get cuter and hotter!

Glancing down to where he had nodded, I noticed a small white flower, "I'm not sure what kind it is, but it's very pretty." He spoke but I didn't look up at him. I was too mesmerized by the flower. It seemed white at first glance, but when I looked closer at it, I could see it _shine_ with every color I could think of. When I tilted my head to look at it from a different angle, the colors _moved_. Like, actually _moved_. Just like a diamond!

I was completely amazed by it, so I bent down to get a closer look at it. Hearing a sound of cloth moving, I looked to my right and saw that the older man had kneeled down beside me, "I saw the flower," he said, looking at me and smiling, "and then, you came. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head, and he smiled brighter, "It means that this is _our_ flower."

"Our flower?" I whispered, looking back to the diamond flower.

Sneaking a glance back at the man, I saw he was looking at a watch on his wrist. Arising, he put his hand out for me to take. Maybe a little to excited to find out what his skin felt like, I gladly took it. The skin I touched was silky smooth.

"I have to go now, and you should go home and do all that homework."

Quickly, I glanced down at the flower, worried, when I heard him chuckle, "Don't worry. As long as you and I are alive, this flower will not wilt or die."

I stared at him, wondering why he had just said that, "Oh, okay, then." I was so flustered inside hoping nobody stepped on the flower. "Well, bye." I waved to him then turned away from him to leave when I realized something, "Wait! How did you know I had a lot of home—"But as I turned around, I saw he wasn't there.

Frowning, I turned back around and headed home.

Opening the door to my bedroom, I threw my backpack on my bed and went to the restroom. Pulling a chair up, I sat on it and looked in the mirror. I imagined the diamond flower in my hair and a bouquet of them in my hand. The man standing beside me. I hid my head down in my arms as I realized what I was picturing. There's no way I could be picturing this with a guy that I had just met! Shyly, I looked back up at the mirror to see me by myself. I sighed with relief and pushed the chair to exit the bathroom.

Landing on my bed, I rewound what had just happened to me. Closing my eyes, I took deep breathes.

In, out. In, out. In, out. Darkness took control of me as I feel into sleep.

Julie never texted me.

**CHAPTER TWO**


	2. Back to Back! 2

Black Wings- Chapter Two.

My eyes drooped down as I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, but with every word and syllable she spoke, the closer I was to sleep. Luckily, I had Julie keeping a hawk eye over me. If my eyelids were to go down, she would shake me or pinch me. The pinching was reserved for when my eyes closed totally, as Sebastian is a hard pincher, and she enjoyed doing it way too much. If I hadn't always had those nightmares, I might be able to sleep at night, but they scare, no, those nightmares _terrify_ me. I would run and run, feeling shaken for a reason unknown, but I just kept thinking 'Run! Run! Get help! Run! Run! Don't let it get me! Run! Run!' Pitch blackness surrounded me, I ran on nothing, and sweat dotted my forehead. After hours and hours of running, my legs would tire, their pace would slow, and I would fall. That wouldn't matter to me. I'd forget my legs and crawl, my arms stretched out, pulling me forward. Inch by inch, I would crawl away from nothing.

An hour later, my arms would become fatigue. There would be nothing else I could do. Nothing surrounded me and I would just let it. Taking my last breath of consciousness, I glanced up, hoping to see light. I see a luminous shape up high in the empty space, but my strength is gone and I can't reach it. The darkness slowly covers my body as the only light in the nothing becomes a white dot.

I hear a shout, another. Light is almost gone. Can't see anything. Where was that person screaming? Can't move. Can't see who it is. I should give up. My mind would slowly begin merging into one with the dark. Eyes are closed. I hear more screams. Can't open my eyes. They're tired too. Why don't I have the will to do anything anymore? That's right, I gave up. Why did I give up, again? I can't remember. Where am I? Did I forget? It's dark. I don't like the dark. No light, no good.

I see a light through my eyelid, and, somehow, find the strength to open them. The light was back. It was eating the darkness away? I hear another scream. Screams of many people. Where are they? Why are they screaming? A voice just came from behind me. Still can't move. Still can't see who it is. Well, whoever it was, was calling my name. More light.

The light floods around me and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to be blinded by it. I'm swept away in it. Though I'm still frightened, more sweat trickles down my forehead. The light is turning into scenery. I feel a hard pinch on my arm.

Panicked, my eyes flutter open, back to the real world. Sebastian's hand is on my arm where IO felt the pinch. I look up to her to see her worried expression, "Sorry, Onii-sama. I thought if I let you sleep just a _little_ bit, you would feel better, but then I saw your face and I…" She trailed off with the last part of her words and looked down, "I'm sorry…"

I gave her a weak smile, hoping she wouldn't see through it, "You called me 'Onii-sama'."

Sebastian put her hand on her mouth trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle, "I give you too much respect for your own good,"

Giving her another weak smile, I said, "Yeah," and moved on. I had spent so much time thinking about my nightmares, that it seemed I had gotten myself caught in one. Looking to the clock at the front of the class, I estimated that the bell would ring in…five, four, three, two, one, and zero…zero…zero…zero…zero—_now!_

The bell rings and I stand to get my things. Julie, who has pretty much claimed the seat next to me, did the same. Sebby sighed as we walked through the hallway, "Seriously, Emily, you've looked tired all the time, ever since that day that I didn't walk home with you after school. What? Did you get all sad because you didn't have your Juju with you?" She gave me a puppy face and I laughed. Sebastian was such a child.

That day she didn't walk home with me. When was that? About a week ago, no, I just realized that it was _exactly _one week ago. Come to think of it, it was just that week when the nightmares started. It was also the day I met that man, and he had shown me that flower. Maybe that was why I had nightmares? The…flower? No, that's impossible. Could never happen.

"Itachi!" I looked to my left to see Julie, with a very happy expression on her face, waving.

I looked from her to the so-called (AN: So…called…?) then back to Sebastian. She must have noticed that I was confused because she flashed a surprised look to me, but it quickly changed to a smug smile.

"Emily," She said, gesturing to the man in front of us, "This is Itachi Uchiha. He's my—or, umm, my class's Algebra substitute. (AN: Yes, it did have to be Algebra! :3) The old teacher got into an accident."

Itachi Uchiha, huh? I looked up to him, observantly. He was tall and had a line on either side of his face, but her didn't look over twenty five, or at the most, thirty. Itachi also had long, dark black hair that was currently tied into a neat, low, ponytail behind him (An: Because that's sexy…Yes, I was paid to say that…) and black eyes that looked like they were staring into you. (AN: MAYBE THEY ARE?)

He looked down to me with a bright smile planted on his face, "Nice to meet you," he said, "You can call me Mr. Uchiha."

"Alright," I said, warily, "Mr. Uchiha…" (AN: At this point, while I was writing this (I was in my school's library) a class of boys walked in and I left my stuff (Binder, pencil bag, etc.) on the couches and they started going through it all! Luckily, they didn't steal anything, but it was funny when they tried to act as if nothing ever happened! Oh, the joys of working in the library!)

Itachi turned away from me and look directly sat Sebastian, "Julie, are you coming to tutoring, again?" (AN: And that's why I chose Algebra…)

Sebby looked from me to him, "Uh, actually," She stumbled over her words, "I thought that maybe I could skip today, you know? Please, Itachi, please?"

I could have sworn that Itachi had glance at me for a second, and if not a second, then a millisecond. He put a hand on his hip in annoyance and sighed, (AN: Because that is also sexy…again, I was paid.) "Fine, fine. Just remember we have a test tomorrow, and it's a major grade."

Julie's face immediately brightened, "Thank you!" She grabbed my arm and began to pull me through the hallway, but I wouldn't budge.

"Sebastian," I said, pulling he next to me, "If you have a test, then you should study for it."

Julie gave me a sad face, but groaned in defeat, "Okay! I'll go to torturing," She wined and turned from me to go with Itachi. (AN: Oh, but remember, children, never go with strange men with lines on their faces… I'm only doing this because it is needed. Got it? Kay, bye.)

I watched them go as Julie looked up to speak to Itachi, I guessed, though I couldn't hear it if she had said anything. Sighing, my feet continued thumping down the bare hallway, alone. It was when I reached the glass doors, and looked through them to see the crowd, that I got a strange sense of Déjà vu. Automatically knowing what it was, I busted through the doors and began pushing past the students in the crowd. Ignoring the 'Hey's and 'Watch it's, along with some colorful language, (AN: Gotta' keep it real) that I passed, I found my way to the shortcut to my house.

Already out of breath from pushing through the crowd, I huffed as I started to jog down the sidewalk. This time, though, I didn't bother with the cracks. (AN: You're welcome, Mom.) It may seem strange, that I was running so fast and bumping into so many people, just to see if a flower was still alive, but, to me, this wasn't _just_ a flower. I wasn't sure how to describe it, it but the flower gave out an aura of peace and tranquility. Like, if I were to just stand there and stare at it, I would be filled with immense joy. Saying it like that made me feel so stupid and cliché, but that was really how I felt!

My feet touching the ground for only a heartbeat each, I flew down the sidewalk. I had bumped into so many people, now, that I had just stopped apologizing to them entirely. Stumbling and tripping under my feet, I slowed my pace as I reached my desired destination.

The bitter cold of the leaving winter combined with running and not stopping all the way here, had begun to make my throat burn intensely. I gave a weak attempt t helping myself by swallowing the saliva that was forming in my mouth. (AN: Yes, I just went there.) The cold sweat was starting to start, which was good, because I was already cold enough and all I had on was a light jacket. Looking straight forward, I was afraid to look down to see what was below me. Was it still there? Is it dead? What do I do if it's dead? Move on? Get a hold of yourself, Emily! It's only a flower! Somehow, my thoughts couldn't convince myself that that's all it was.

So, I looked down, preparing for the worst, eyes widening when I saw it. The Diamond Flower was gone. In its place stood a plain white flower, petals wilting, one of them had already made its resting place on the dirt below it. It laid there, still, lifeless. I noticed, looking a little closer, that the petal had been torn in two. It didn't really look like a natural cut. Not that I know what a natural cut was or what it looked like, but I knew the rip was no _accident_. It looked like someone had purposely torn it! Right in two!

My heart pounded furiously, anger flowing through my veins, "It's only a flower," I told myself, "Only a flower. Only a flower. Flowers die."

I continued to whisper this to myself as I walked down the sidewalk, my arms hugging myself to keep me warm. All memories of the man I thought would never come back pushed to the back of my mind. Shivering, I felt another shred of warmth roll down my cheek.


	3. The Mild Obsession and Mystery 3

Black Wings Chapter 3! :^)

Sasuke Uchiha. The name came to my attention one day at lunch. Sebastian, some other of our friends, and I were sitting in our usual seats in the very back of the cafeteria. (AN: This is actually is where we used to sit! _Used_ to… Sebby: B lunch, Everyone else: C lunch…. ) It was a good spot for getting to the line first, and since the table was small and sort of separated from the others, not many people were sitting around us, so we could talk about anything we wanted to…_anything. _

Today's subject was a new transfer student who went by 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Strange name, but then again, we called Julie Sebastian and she was a girl. How did her nickname start, anyway? Eh, I don't remember. Anyway, by the way they described Sasuke, I haven't seen him yet.

"Black hair, black eyes, he's got the whole 'bad boy' thing going for him. Defiantly hot," Sebby said, nonchalantly, almost like she was used to hot guys, but that couldn't be possible because other than this Uchiha kid I have yet to meet, there wasn't anybody _near_ hot at our high school. I think it may be because Sebastian watches way too many shoujo animes. (AN: Shoujo is a type of anime/manga, generally, romance/drama. Ex: Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight, D.N. Angel, and Ouran are some good ones.)

"Oh, yeah," Lisa, another girl at our table chimed in, "I've seen him," she took another bite of her lunch and swallowed, "A bunch of girls were all over him,"

Smirking, Sebastian rose to throw away some of her trash. There's been something going on with Sebastian lately. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's like, she's been acting so smug. Sometimes, when we talk about stuff, she'll just sit there, calming eating with a big smirk plastered on her face. Like she knew something we didn't. As if she thought we were so naïve. Maybe she did, but then again, it was Sebastian. With her, it could be anything, literally, anything.

Hearing the bell ring, everyone gathered their things and walked out of the lunch room. There were only three more classes for me, today. Maybe Sasuke would be in one of my classes?

As I unexcitedly threaded my hand through Sebastian's long hair, a tired yawn escaped me. Julie followed suit, because as we all know, yawns are contagious. Sebby, a black pen in her hand, was drawing on her hands to make it look like she had stitches. I seriously worry for this child.

"You can get cancer like that, you know," I warned her.

Looking down at her hand, she shrugged but put the pen down on her desk.

Today was essentially boring. This new Sasuke kid hadn't been in any of my classes so far. Looks like I'm going to miss out. Not that I really care, I mean, it's just one boy, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a little squeal from a corner of the class. I looked to where I heard the squeal, to find most of the girls in our class huddled over, chatting about something, a piece of paper in one of their hands. Seriously, what's their problem?

As if answering my question, one of the girls pointed toward the door. Looking to the doorway, I immediately knew what was going on. In the doorway was the boy that all the girls were talking about, and they had described him _perfectly_. He had the raven black hair, only challenged in darkness by his eyes. It seemed to give out an aura of 'stay away from me', but it just seemed to go right past the other girls in our class. In fact, they had already surrounded the boy with their giggles and girlish laughter. (AN: Because that's totally not the same thing…)

I sat there, watching it all. The teacher was trying to separate the girls from Sasuke. She began franticly looking around the room, and she kept glancing at our table, as though she was asking if we could protect him from the, now beginning to return their seats, and giggling, fangirls. That's when I noticed that all the fangirls were all on the other side of the room, and that there was an empty seat right in front of us. In fact, I just noticed how Sebastian and I were separated from the rest of our class. Then again, I think I actually liked it like that. Sebby and I could talk and nobody would give us weird looks.

My heart jumped, a sudden new hope surging through me. Turning to Sebastian, I whispered, "Julie! Do you think she'll sit him next to us?" She snapped her attention to me, obviously trying to quickly change her facial expression.

Once sure she had heard me correctly, Sebastian turned back away, to the front of the classroom, "Sure, whatever. I don't really care."

Surprised, I continued to stare at her. I've never really seen Sebastian upset. Not like this, anyway, especially since she had been way happier than usual lately. It was… strange.

"Okay, um, you can sit in front of Emily, then. Emily, please raise your hand." Hearing the teacher's request, I nervously raised my hand. I can't believe it! He was actually going to sit in front of _me_!

A few angered groans and depressed sighs that came from the other side of the class later, Sasuke and his things were sitting in the chair in front of me. Glancing up to me, he seemed to be thinking of something, "I recognize you from somewhere. Where have I seen you?" He seemed to be talking to himself, "Oh, now I remember," He said in monotone, "you bumped into me last week. You know, you could have said sorry instead of just running off."

I was about to apologize when Julie interrupted, "How about, next time, you watch where you're going and _you_ apologize when _you_ bump into someone." My mouth was open wide, as I heard Sebastian say this. Wha-What has gotten into Sebastian? She must be insane! And to say it when all the fangirls can hear her? It was a death sentence!

Sasuke and Sebastian were now in the middle of a glare-down. Sebastian, finally giving up, rolled her eyes and pulled out a pencil and started writing something on as piece of paper. I took out mine, too , and started doing the same. Sasuke leaned over to the floor and brought up his pencil bag. Opening it, he sighed and put it back down.

"Hey," His eyes met mine, "Can I borrow a pencil?" My mind went blank, but I quickly understood what he had said.

"Ch," I heard Sebastian say beside me, as she began fishing through her bag, "You had better give it back to me at the end of class." She threw a pencil on his desk. The pencil was dull and the eraser at the end was all worn out.

I glance to Sebastian. She was upset, her face told me that. Not only that, but almost every girl in our class was glaring at her. Something was going to go terribly wrong. I had a gut feeling.


	4. Emo is as Emo does 4

Chapter 4~ Emo is as Emo does ~ *Happy face*

My mind was so unclear that morning. Being totally unable to sleep because of the nightmares had caused me to lack sleep... a_ lot _of sleep. Last night I had slept for about an hour, but it felt like a week. The dream, I mean, nightmare that I had wasn't different from the others, not at all, but I couldn't help but get an eerie feeling through-out the day. Like, if I didn't keep turning around to check if anyone was behind me, to stab me, then for sure I would be killed.  
It was almost the end of the day, and the bell was about to ring to go to eighth period. The class just sat in their individual seats, binders, journals, and planners gathered, waiting. Seconds later, the bell rang and I arose from my seat to leave. Being first out of the class meant that you could get a far ways away before someone who was super slow walks in front of you and you're not really able to do anything about it. Unfortunately, today there was already a huge crowd of girls standing in the hallway, giggling, blocking my way! Good thing for me, though, because I had a back-up plan! You should _always_ have a back-up plan.

Step One: Plant yourself firmly against the wall, so you don't get swept away. Step Two: If you want to keep from embarrassment, cover your face in case anyone recognizes you. Then, the final step, Step Three: Shout out the name of the most popular in school. That right now was...

"Oh my gosh, look!" I shouted, pointing past the crowd of students, "Sasuke Uchiha is giving out free hugs!"

Like a flash of lightning, the hallways cleared of all girls, along with a few boys that were swept away. Ah, you've got to love the fan girls sometimes. Quickly, I made my way through the hall and to my locker. I put in the combination and opened it, pulled out my back pack, and shoved my binder inside. Then, I made my way into the classroom. Julie, who was already sitting in her seat, gave me the same smile she always does.

I sat in my seat and lay my backpack to my side, "The fan girls are going to be furious, today. Kukukuku…" I laughed.

Sebastian giggled, "What's with the evil laugh?" She asked between fits of giggles, "Wait—"She said, suddenly, "you messed with the fan girls without me? You_ know_ how much I love playing with them! How could you do it _without_ me?" Sebastian immediately snapped out of it, "So," She whispered, "What did you do? It had something to do with Sasgay, didn't it?" Sasgay was Julie's little nickname for Sasuke. "You know, I think even if you would out something stupid, like 'Sasuke's giving out free hugs!' I think they would believe you, because as we all know, fan girls become mindless zombies when they hear the name of someone they obsess over. Like for you," she continued, "It would be Ikuto, but we both know he's from an anime, so he's not even real."

"Right." I said, because I totally didn't flinch when I heard his name….

The bell for the students to be in class rang and Sebastian and I looked around the room. It seemed that every girl other than Julie and me were gone, but that wasn't all. As I looked to the seat across from us, my mind filled with horror. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't there.

Oh, crap! No! Wait! It's okay Emily. Sasuke is just absent today and the fan girls are still running around the school looking for him. Yeah, that's it! I mean, it just couldn't be that Sasuke just happened to be the way I pointed and was tackled by the fan girls… and possibly killed.

"So," Sebastian said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "What did you do, hmm?" she smiled, "Whatever it was, it made Sasuke not be here."

I started panicking, "Wha—what do you mean? Sasuke is… absent, right?"

She shook her head, "Nope. He was here earlier today and at lunch. Unless he left early, he's still here."

A very bad feeling erupted in my stomach. Please, don't let him be dead! Oh, please! I don't want to be a murderer! A shout came from the hallway. Then another. Did someone just scream for… help?

"Get off of me!" A boy about my age, sixteen, literally _fell_ into the classroom. Following him, about eleven girls, girls from our class and others fell in after him. The boy? Sasuke Uchiha, who was now racing to his seat. The girls? Being contained by the teachers and then being written up for being late and causing a _major_ disturbance.

Sasuke sat down, still a little shaken up. Julie, on the other hand, looked as happy as ever. In fact, she was _singing. _

"Dear diary," She began in a low voice, "Mood: apathetic. My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert." She was not about to sing that song! "I'm an emo kid, non- conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and make up on my face."

"Julie! Stop it!" I shouted, trying to suppress my giggles.

"No! Wait!" she shouted, then took a deep breath. "Sasgay's an emo kid, with paint on his name and make-up on his face. He's almost emo enough to start shaving his-"

"Julie!" I shouted, angrily. My face was red because of the embarrassment and how every girl in class was now glaring at us. A shiver went down my spine. I quickly turned to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry! My friend here apologizes too. Don't worry, she does that to everybody. She's just bored, that's all."

A smirk went across Sasuke's face, "It's fine. That's a funny song."

I sighed in relief, but Sebastian looked furious. The fan girls had become more relaxed since Sasuke had said it was fine, though a few were still glaring at us. Or should I say Julie, because even if it looked like they were glaring at me, they weren't. They were glaring _through_ me, probably making mental daggers fly into Julie's chest. I instantly became concerned for her well being.


	5. Wondering 5

Hello my people! I'm acually starting to understand this website now! *Is acually very new to this website*

Anyway, I still haven't gotten any reviews here, but I am getting lots on Wattpad so wether you liek it or not, I am continuing.. so... sucks for you. ^^

* * *

"So he's a tranny weasel," I said, scratching my head. Sebastian looked up at me strangely.  
"What the heck does that mean?" she asked.  
I looked to her, "Well, you see, I was really bored last night, so I was looking up what our names meant, and Itachi means weasel, apparently."  
Julie frowned, "And what about the tranny part?"  
Smirking, I said, "He looks like a girl, simply put, so..." I shrugged, "Tranny weasel."  
Sebastian smiled, "Just... just don't call him that to his face," she sighed, "You crazed Sasuke fangirl you."  
Hearing his name, Sasuke looked up at us suspiciously. That's when something hit me.  
"Hey, wait!" I said, ignoring Sebastian's last remark. "Itachi and Sasuke have the same last name, so does that mean they're related?" (It's okay, Emily. I wouldn't have noticed it till now, either.)  
Glancing to Sasuke, I saw that his eyes were growing very wide, "Itachi... Uchiha..." He said carefully, "Describe him," he demanded, "Now."  
Julie, in a monotone voice, described him, in excruciating detail I might add. From his height to his eyes, she explained him.  
Sasuke looked lost in thought after Sebastian was finished, "So," he whispered to himself, "He's here, but why?"  
I looked to Sebastian. She was scowling at Sasuke as if daring him to do something. Sasuke looked back up to us, "Do you know where he is right now?"  
"He should be-"  
"Why?" Sebastian said menacingly, cutting me off, "What's he to you?" Lately, I've noticed how close Sebby and Mr. Uchiha had become. In fact, I don't recall her ever referring to him as 'Mr. Uchiha'. She always used his first name, Itachi.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "He's my brother."  
"So?" Sebastian threw back, "It doesn't mean I'll tell you where he is."  
Sasuke smirked, "Fine. You probably don't even know where he is."  
Julie sighed lightly but looked up to Sasuke with a smile, "That's right," she said, "I have no idea where Itachi Uchiha is at this very moment." Sebastian may be childish, and a blonde, but she wasn't an idiot... well, maybe just a little bit. And I only say that because by disrespecting Sasuke, she has made enemies with every female in this class. I think, mentally, all of them have declared war on Julie, whether she had wanted it or not, it was decided. War had begun.  
Snapping back to what was going on, I knew I had to stop it, "Hey," I said, "No fighting, no fighting." Sebastian released her glare from Sasuke, as he did the same. Wait, did they just... listen to me? Trying to see it as nothing, I turned to Sasuke, "Please excuse my friend, she doesn't mean it-"  
"I mean every word I say!" I heard Sebastian interrupt.  
I was about to begin apologizing again when Sasuke spoke, "It's alright, some people just can't help but be immature." My heart raced. He was going to get her with this.  
"_Immature_?" Sebastian yelled, outraged. He had got her. I snapped my head up to the clock. It was 2:28. Two more minutes! But just how much more damage would happen in two more minutes? Come on, clock! Hurry!  
"Exactly. You're immature."  
"You're immature for saying I'm immature!"  
"Well you're still immature for not dropping the subject."  
"Fine, then _I'll_ just drop it and be more mature than you!" Julie crossed her arms.  
"No! I will!"  
"Shut up! I'm trying to ignore you!"  
"If you were really trying to, you wouldn't say anything." Sasuke smirked.  
"Shut up!"  
"Fine, I will."  
"No! _I _want to be the adult here!"  
"See? Now you're whining."  
One more minute! Go faster clock!  
Sebastian put her hands over her ears and started yelling, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" over and over again.  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had stopped arguing and just sat watching her. I put my head on the table and started rubbing my temples. "Sebastian," I said softly, but loud enough for her to hear me, "Please stop. You're giving me a headache..." Hearing my request, Sebastian immediately stopped yelling and put her hands in her lap. I sighed, "Thank you."  
I lifted my head to meet the eyes of many girls and a certain teacher. Sasuke and Sebastian sat and silently glared daggers into each other. Well, at least they were being quiet? Sebastian suddenly looked lost, "Wait… Why am I glaring at you again?"  
I was about tell her, 'Because Sasuke asked you about Itachi and you got all mad,' But the bell rang and I wasted no time grabbing my backpack and Sebastian's binder then running out the door. The sooner Sebastian got away from Sasuke and the fangirls, the better. As expected, Sebastian followed after me, empty handed. She quickly glomped me from behind making me spaz out, since I hate hugs. Sebby quickly grabbed her stuff in my moment of weakness.  
She stood with her things in the air, victorious, "Yes!" she said, "Objective captured!" she gave me a thumbs up.  
I sighed, "Fine, you win. Now let's go to your locker and get your backpack."  
Holding her things at her side, Julie ran in front of me yelling, "Kay~!"  
Opening Julie's locker for her, as always, I took out her backpack and held it for her as she dumped her stuff into it. After finishing packing, she grabbed it from me and put her arms through the straps and we headed off.  
"Oh, that's right!" Sebastian said as I looked at her, "Your birthday is in less than a month, right? It was February… 14th? No, that's Valentine's Day. Oh, the 9th! It's the 9th right?" She asked, enthusiastically.  
I sighed, "Oh, Julie, Julie, Julie. How sad are you that you cannot remember my birthday?"  
Sebastian gasped, "W-What?" she asked, stunned, "I got it wrong? Then, when is it?"  
"It's _19__th_, stupid!"  
"I was _close_! It had a nine in it!"  
Sebastian and I giggled before taking the first step of stairs but-  
"Julie! Mr. Uchiha wants to talk with you!" Turning, I see two girls, both a little taller than Sebastian or me. One of them wore a black mini skirt and a purple blouse. All of her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The other, around the same height as the first, was wearing blue skinny jeans and a hot pink, long sleeved, sweater. Her hair was short and went to just above her shoulders. It was a darker shade of blonde than the other girl's and it had light pink streaks decorated through it.  
Sebastian looked at them, "Ino~ Sakura~," she said, holding out the last part of their names, "What about?"  
The girl with the pink highlights spoke up, "It's about your grades. We were in his tutoring and he asked us to find you."  
Sebastian sighed, "I'm failing, aren't I?" she stepped back up a step. "Okay, let's go." Julie turned her head to me, "Don't get all depressed like last time, kay~?" Giving me a peace sign, she started down the hallway with Ino and Sakura.

* * *

What the heck did she mean by depressed? And… what was this 'last time'? Seriously, Julie! You've got to stop talking this nonsense!  
I was walking home from school, taking the long way to avoid homework for as long as possible. The walk home was mentally tiring, mostly because I had no idea what Sebastian was talking about. Last time… as in last time I walked home? Sebastian and I were walking and talking, but that was all. I mean, I tripped and fell, but I didn't get all _depressed, _so that couldn't be it.  
Then it hit me.  
I mentally slapped myself. Sebastian wasn't talking about the last time I had walked home. She was talking about the last time I walked home _alone_. I feel like such an idiot. It was so obvious she was talking about that! Duh! But even worse is now I know that people actually noticed something had happened to me. When nothing even did, too….  
It was that _flower_! That _stupid_ flower. I must be mentally ill or something! Why is it that I get so emotional over it? I feel like some sappy romance writer or something. I wonder if this is how Julie feels when she writes this stuff…. Which reminds me; I wanted her to write me a fan fiction. A yaoi one at that… I wonder what she'll rate it-  
"Oof!" I stumbled back and caught myself before I fell, "Sorry about—" I looked up at who I bumped into, "Sasuke?"  
He looked down at me, "Who else, idiot?" (AN: N'aww He called you an idiot, Emily~)  
I looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah, umm," Looking back up, I noticed Sasuke was standing front of a small apartment, "Is this where you live?"  
Sasuke looked at the apartment then back to me, "Yeah."  
"But, how many rooms does it have? It's so small."  
"Just one."  
"One? How can you, your parents, and your brother possibly live in such a small area?"  
He glared at me then glanced at the apartment and back to me. He seemed to make his decision and looked intensely at me, "Can I trust you?""  
I blinked then said nervously, "Of course… Why?"  
Feeling a warmth slip into my hand, I was dragged into a dark room with a voice whispering to me, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." A click of a lock sounded behind me.

* * *

Oh~~ Cliff hanger~ Til next time


	6. Secrets Spill? 6

Heh, I couldn't find a good amv, so you're stuck with that as a side video. xD Haha... ha. *sigh* I've been gone a long time, huh? Heh... But I'm back, and that's all that's important, right?...G-Guys...? ...R-Right...? ... WHY?

* * *

Those Who Have (Black Wings) Chapter 6: Secrets Spill...?

* * *

The room I was pulled into was dark and seemed small, but then again, I was probably pushed into a corner or something. My heart was beating hard in my chest, and I was about to scream when a hand was held over my mouth, forcing me to flinch back and slam my back against the corner of the room. Seems I was right about the being in the corner- wait, what the hell am I thinking? What's going on? I gripped onto the hand and tried to force it away from my mouth, but it was too strong. Just before I was about to bite off one of the fingers, the hand slipped away from my mouth and I heard footsteps walk to the other side of the room.

"Sasuke!" I shout out to the darkness, "What do you think you're-"

"Shut up!" I flinched back at the sudden intake of light. Once my eyes had adjusted, I opened them slowly and saw Sasuke walking towards me. "Seriously," I could hear the irritation in his voice. "You clawed my freaking hand."

Dang it, I'm so confused! "Me? You were the one who dragged me into the room and backed me into a corner! And- Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, totally ignoring me, the jerk. "Well!" I tried to calm down. "What do you want anyway?" I realized that sounded kind of bratty, and blushed a little. Wow, I feel kind of stupid now...

"Hmm?" Sasuke glanced at me and jumped back, like he just realized I was in here. Maybe Julie was right, this guy _is _a jerk! "Sorry, sorry." He said, putting his hand on his forehead and gripping some of his hair in his hands. "You can sit on that couch over there." Sasuke pointed to a floral printed couch on the right side of his room. He had horrible taste in furniture, that's for sure.

I made my way to the couch, holding my backpack in front of me, trying to look as calm and possible. Laying my backpack on the seat next to me, I sat on the couch and started fiddling my thumbs. I tried to keep my mind off what might happen. Instead, I decided to find my phone, which was in my backpack's front pocket and flipped it open. I quickly went thought my numbers and found 911. Hesitating at first, I clicked options and put it in my speed dial list. You can never be too careful.

Dropping my phone back into the pocket, I zipped it up and looked around the room. Sasuke was sitting in the corner I had been in. He was staring at the ceiling again. I could tell he was deep in thought, and decided to make mental notes of the room. Next to me was a bright brown, wooded stand. No phone. Across from me, a blanket was shoved into a corner. In another corner there was a chair, but no table. White walls. Dull brown carpet. In all, a really plain room.

In the process, I thought of ways to get out of here quickly. There was a door to the right of me that I knew led outside, but I had heard Sasuke lock the door. There was another door, but I doubt it took me outside. Maybe to a bathroom. That's when I noticed he didn't have a bed. If he didn't have one, he probably slept on the couch.

I lazily slumped into the back of the couch, trying to seem nonchalant about the situation. Yawning, I glanced to Sasuke again. He was looking down now and holding the bridge of his nose, sighing. Seeming to have made a decision, he stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him.

Sasuke pointed to the seat occupied by my backpack, "You mind?"

"Oh, yeah." I moved my backpack and set it down on the floor in front of me. "So..."

"Hey," Sasuke interrupted me, "I can trust you, right?"

"I-I guess." What was he talking about? "I mean, of course. We're friends, right?" What was _I_ talking about?

"Friends..." He said the word as if he didn't know what it meant.

I blushed, "Well, we've known each other for a while and we talk and stuff, so... that... means we're friends." I smiled to myself. For some reason, I was happy I said that out loud.

Sasuke smiled at me, "Alright then, Emily." He looked at me strait in the eye. 'I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. Something only one other person, besides me knows." He gulped. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe I just really need to get it out, and you're the only one that doesn't obsess over me or hates me." I began to become very interested, listening to every word. "But before I tell you, I want to warn you." He scooted closer to me and leaned forward. I leaned back in response. His face was close to mine. I felt the warmth of his words hit me. "And trust me, I'm not trying to scare you or anything. Everything I'm about to say is the truth." I nodded. "Right, I'm not sure how to go into this, so I'm just going to say it." He put his hand on mine, which was sleeping on my leg. I could tell he was trembling. "Emily, I don't have parents. My brother killed them and I'm going to get revenge.

* * *

"Itachi! You're home from school!" I yelled as I heard the front door slam closed. Leaving my toys I was playing with, I ran out of my room to see my older brother standing in front of the closed door.

He smiled, "Hello Sasuke." I hugged him and he chuckled and patted me on the head.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" I heard my mother's voice from behind me, "Leave your brother alone, he probably has a lot of homework to do."

My mom's not a very strict person, except for homework, but she's really nice and pretty. Her smile always makes me really good inside.

I looked down sadly as I heard Itachi chuckle, "Maybe next time, Sasuke." He said, poking my forehead. I stuck out my lower lip and pouted, but made my way back to my room.

I heard my mother's voice, "Oh, Itachi. You're so young, yet you're so mature and so far ahead in all your classes."

A pair of feet crossed the wooden floor, "I'm not that great, Mother."

I sat on the floor with my back against my door, "Better than me."

* * *

It was the sound of breaking glass that woke me up, but it was the shouting from the next room that made me get out of bed. I could tell the voice belonged to Itachi, as I stalked down a hallway and peered around a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi shouted from his room. "Why would you do that?"

I saw strong man and a petite woman come around the corner on the opposite side of the hallway. Another crash came from my brother's room and I flinched because the walls moved slightly.

"Itachi!" Father banged hard on the door, "What is going on? Come out right now!"

There were a few seconds of silence... then a click. His door opened and I saw Itachi stick his head out of his door, "Sorry." He sounded calm. My brother is always like that, "i just got into a fight with my girlfriend.

My father spoke strictly, "It's too late for this. We'll speak about this in this morning, just keep it quiet. I don't want you to wake your brother."

* * *

My feet made little noise as I made my way across the house. I reached the back porch and stopped. Itachi was sitting, his back facing me. I gulped, not sure what to say.

"I... Itachi...?" I said, timidly.

Itachi reached his hand out and patted the empty space next to him. I held my breath as I walked and sat next to him.

"Itachi, I-"

"You heard what happened last night, didn't you?" He interrupted.

He chuckled, "I think I threw the phone against the wall hard enough to wake you up."

"Did you want me to hear that?" I frowned.

"Depends," He laid back, "What did it make you feel?"

What did I feel? Well, I was scared, obviously, but there was no way I was going to tell _him_ that! I just looked down, confused.

Itachi put his hand on my shoulder and chuckled, "You don't have to say it. I already know what you're thinking."

I glared at him, "No you don't! Shut up!"

"You were thinking, 'I was scared, but there's no way I'll tell him that!'" I stayed quiet, not sure how to respond. So he continued, "Anyway, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Father only cares about you." I said, calmly."

Itachi sat up and look up to the sky. He didn't seem surprised. "You must hate me, huh?"

My eyes widened. Hate? That wasn't what I felt. I could never hate him. He's my brother!

"I mean," he continued, "I always get the attention, all the praise. It must be lonely, living in the shadow of an amazing older brother."

"Jerk."

He burst out laughing, falling back down, "Being best isn't that great. You can get arrogant and cocky, but even if you hate me..." He looked to me, with his dark eyes. I felt like there was some different meaning to them, "That's what brothers are for..." He smiled. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not, but I guess he was always good at hiding that.

* * *

I silently shook in my bed for the first few seconds. The clock said 2:16 Am and I had been awaken by a scream. It wasn't a scream you would hear when children were playing outside. The scream was one of a mad man. I sat in my bed, wondering if this was all a dream. When I heard the second scream, I jumped out of my bed and sprinted down the hallway. I didn't want to see! I really didn't! But my body moved against my will and opened the door.

Who and why? That's all I could think. Itachi stood. He was holding a bloody katana. Mother, Father, and Itachi's best friend laid on the ground. They were all covered in a blanket on red. Why? I was trembling. Why? I could feel the warm streams of tears run down my cheek. Why? I wanted so much to make sense of this, anyway I could, but I just couldn't. Why? The blood covered katana defiantly belong to Itachi... even his hands were dyed crimson. Why? How?

He turned to me and I flinched back? Why? Why was I so afraid? Why wasn't I screaming and running away? I thought I saw a tear. My eyes were blurred, everything was fuzzy. Why, why? My throat was dry.

I stumbled and I almost fell, but I got back up on my feet and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I wonder if he tried to follow me?

Why? Why? Why?

I don't know.

* * *

GEEZ SASUKE IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW. STOP ASKING YOURSELF WHY! GOOOSSSHHHH!


End file.
